battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
RPK
The RPK, or Ruchnoy Pulemyot Kalashnikova (Russian: Ручной пулемёт Калашникова; English: Kalashnikov hand-held machine gun) is a Soviet/Russian light machine gun, developed by Mikhail Kalashnikov in the late 1950s. It was put into service with the Soviet Army in 1961. Several countries have copied the design and were produced, as well as many others exported, especially after the Soviet Army replaced it with the RPK-74, which, it too was copied and exported, especially to African, Asian, Eastern European, and Middle Eastern countries. |-|BF2 = Battlefield 2 The RPK-74 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2 for the MEC's Support Kit. Like the other LMGs, it boasts relatively low spread while prone, although its standing and crouching spread are higher than most other classes of weapon, as well as relatively high damage and a longer than average reload cycle. The RPK-74 also comes in a mounted versions on some MEC-related maps. Like the mounted M249 and QBB-95, the mounted RPK-74 has a high rate of fire and decent accuracy with virtually no recoil, as well as infinite ammo. It also has no iron sights and is prone to overheating. It is the default weapon for the MEC Special Forces, Spetsnaz, Rebel Forces and Insurgent Forces in the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion. Gallery RPK or RPD.png|The RPK-74 in Battlefield 2. RPK or RPD Ironsights.png|The RPK-74's iron sights screen054.png|Reloading the RPK-74. BF2SF RPK Mounted.png|A mounted RPK-74 emplacement. 800px-BF2RPKFixed.JPG|A mounted RPK in Battlefield 2. BF2RPK741.png|3D model of the RPK-74. BF2RPK742.png|Another angle. BF2RPK743.png|Rear side of the gun. |-|BFBC2 = Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The RPK is a weapon featured in the Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam expansion for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 for the Medic kit. It is the equivalent of the PKM LMG in the base game, the only differences being appearance and the RPK's faster reload time. Like most weapons in the expansion, the RPK appears rusted and the receiver cover is held in place with cloth. DICE developers explained that it was a distinct art style for the weapons in the Vietnam expansion.Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved retrieved October 29, 2010 It differentiates from the other two MG's by having a round drum magazine rather than a box with a belt of ammunition, and as such retains the LMGs' high capacity and has a quicker reload time. The RPK is between the M60 and XM22 for firing rate and recoil making it a balance between the high accuracy and damage of the M60 and the fast firing rate of the XM22. The weapon's iron sights are comparably clearer than other light machine guns, and are similar to the AK47's. The RPK has the same firing sound as the PKM in the base game. Gallery RPKStatsBC2V.png|The RPK's in-game description and stats evaluation RPK BC2V.png|The RPK at Hill 137 RPK BC2V IS.png|The RPK's iron sights BFBC2V RPK Resting.png|'RPK' BFBC2V RPK Iron Sight.png|Iron sights BFBC2V RPK Reload.png|Reloading the RPK RPK.jpg|An NVA Medic wielding the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam rpkrender.jpg|The render of the RPK RPK|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Operation Hastings and Cao Son Temple in Rush mode and Vantage Point in Conquest mode File:RPK-74 BF2|Gameplay with the RPK in Battlefield 2 |-|BFP4F = Battlefield Play4Free The RPK-74M is a weapon featured in Battlefield Play4Free and is available for purchase upon reaching level 22. Gallery RPK-74M Poster P4F.png|Promotional poster from the official website http://battlefield.play4free.com/en/forum/showthread.php?tid=79699 RPK-74M Example P4F.jpg|RPK-74M's iron sight P4F-RPK.jpg|The RPK-74M as seen in-game equipped with a Red-Dot Sight P4F-RPK3.jpg|Reloading the RPK-74M |-|BF3 = Battlefield 3 The RPK-74M is a weapon featured in Battlefield 3. Singleplayer The RPK-74M is the most common LMG and is commonly used by the Russian Ground Forces and the People's Liberation and Resistance. It can be found with any number of attachments and optics. Multiplayer The RPK-74M is the default LMG of the Russian Army, functioning as the counterpart of the M27 IAR of the USMC. It is unlocked for the USMC upon achieving 170,000 points with the Support kit. The two function in a similar manner, having a 45+1 round magazine and being fed by a box magazine as opposed to a belt, giving it a faster reload than the other LMGs. It has a slower rate of fire, but much less recoil than the M27. The RPK-74M has the lowest recoil of any light machine guns. Like all other light machine guns, the RPK comes default with a bipod. The very smooth recoil and high degree of accuracy (with or without the bipod deployed) allows the RPK-74M superior performance when engaging specific targets or enemies at longer range when compared to other weapons in the Support Class. Patches The RPK-74M and M27 IAR were the only light machine guns that did not unlock the Extended Magazine accessory. The 1.04 patch (March 2012) mistakenly enabled the RPK to equip Extended Mags, allowing it to use 200 rounds. This was fixed in the 1.05 patch (June 2012). As of patch 1.06 (September 2012), the RPK now has 60+1 rounds with Extended Magazine and is now also able to unlock the heavy barrel. The QBB-95, and MG36 were the opposite; they started with Extended Magazines but later got them removed - however, DICE later added a heavy barrel unlock and re-added the extended mags for these two guns. Gallery RPK-74M Render 1P.png|'RPK-74M' RPK-74M Iron Sight 1P.png|Iron sights RPK-74M Reloading 1P.png|Reloading RPK - Beta.gif RPK Iron Sight - Beta.gif RPK - Deplying Bipod.gif BF3 RPK-74M Left Side.jpg|Left side of the RPK-74M BF3 RPK-74M Right Side.jpg|Right side of the RPK-74M Battlefield 3 RPK Model Renders.png|The RPK-74M model in various angles Battlefield 3 - RPK-74M Sound|Sound from the RPK-74M in Battlefield 3 |-|BF4 = Battlefield 4 The RPK, (originally named RPK-74M prior to the Summer 2015 patch) is a weapon featured in Battlefield 4: China Rising and is issued to the Support class. The RPK retains wooden furniture as seen in earlier Battlefield games. It has a low rate of fire which makes recoil low and accuracy high over a long period of shooting. The muzzle climb is more vertical, but settles quickly close to the point where the player aims making it a useful machine gun at range. Its higher damage gives it an advantage over similar weapons like the RPK-12 and QBB-95 although it has a smaller magazine which makes it more like an assault rifle. Gallery BF4 RPK74 menu.png|The RPK on the loadout screen BF4 RPK74-1.png|The RPK in first-person BF4 RPK74-2.png|Iron sights BF4 RPK74-3.png|Reloading BF4 RPK74-4.png|Cocking |-|BFHL = Battlefield Hardline Two variants of the RPK appear in Battlefield Hardline: the original RPK and the RPK-74. RPK |kit = Operator |unlocks = |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }} The RPK is a weapon introduced in the Robbery expansion for Battlefield Hardline, categorized as an Assault rifle and available for the Criminal Operator. The RPK's heavy 7.62×39mm round performs high damage, but also gives the weapon heavy recoil. The RPK has a slower fire rate than most of the other Operator weapons, but has a 50-round drum magazine, giving it effective suppressive capabilities.New Weapons, Gadgets, and Vehicles in Battlefield Hardline: Robbery - Battlelog - Retrieved August 20, 2015 Like the other AK-style weapons in Hardline, the RPK uses an RIS handguard when equipped with underbarrel or accessory attachments. Gallery BFHL RPKModel.png|'RPK' BFHL RPKAttachments.png|Equipped with a Heavy Barrel, Angled Grip, Stock, and Kobra BFHL RPK-1.png|First person view BFHL RPK-2.png|Iron sights BFHL RPK-3.png|Reloading BFHL RPK-4.png|Cocking RPK-74 |kit = Operator |unlocks = |dogtag = |source = |hud = |sound = |slot = |ani = |vidcaption1 = |video = |vidcaption2 = |footer = }} The RPK-74 is a weapon included in the Betrayal expansion, and is also categorized as an assault rifle. Unlike the regular RPK, it is available for the Operator kit of both factions. Gallery BFHL RPK74 model.png|'RPK-74' BFHL RPK74-1.png|RPK-74 in first person BFHL RPK74-2.png|Iron sights Trivia Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the RPK's iron sights are misaligned just like the AK-47 in the same game. Battlefield 3 *In Battlefield 3, since the beta, the reload animation slightly changed. In the beta, the gun was tilted to the side and the bolt was pulled back, identical to that of the Saiga 12K's animation. In the retail version, the RPK-74M is still held in a firing position with the right hand, while the left hand is used to pull back the bolt. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M's bolt does not move when being fired, which is likely a design oversight on DICE's part. This is noticed on every machine gun and visible when the weapon's bipod is down and it is moved to the right and fired. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK is indexed as the RPK-74M and even has the statistics of a 5.45 mm weapon. However, it is modeled on the 7.62x39mm variant. :*Formerly, it was correctly named as the RPK. *In Battlefield 3, the RPK-74M equipped with Extended Magazine appears to be firing from a casket magazine. Battlefield 4 *Along with the other weapons of the first three expansions for Battlefield 4, the RPK-74M actually has an in-game description, but it can only be viewed when the weapon is unlocked at the end of a round or if it is equipped in a gadget slot using external tools. :*The RPK reuses its description from Battlefield 3. *The RPK originally introduced with the China Rising DLC was indexed as "RPK-74M" and had the statistics of a 5.45 mm weapon, same as in Battlefield 3. :*The Summer 2015 patch altered the magazine capacity and damage to correctly reflect the RPKs model, and the weapon was renamed to "RPK". *As of September 1, 2015, the "Ammo Type" suggests that the RPK fires 7.62x54mmR. This is incorrect, as the real RPK fires 7.62x39mm WP. Battlefield Hardline *The RPK and RPK-74 apparently have the exact same stats, exception being the Fire Rates of both weapons. Both weapons even have the same Magazine size, despite the RPK having a drum-mag, and the RPK-74 having an extended mag, they both have the same magazine size of 50. *The RPK-74 is incorrectly designated as such despite being modeled with the RPK's 40-round magazine. External links *RPK on Wikipedia *RPK on Modern Firearms References de:RPK Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Emplaced Weapon Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 2 Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Online Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 3 Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: China Rising Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield Hardline Category:Battlefield Hardline: Robbery Category:Battlefield Hardline: Betrayal Category:Light Machine Guns of Battlefield: Bad Company 2